dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Updates Wiki:Extra Rules
Please respect these rules when editing. If you spot a vandalized page, please revert it. Read all the rules before editing, just reading one does not cut it. The rules and policies of the Dragon Ball Updates Wiki are standards that must be met. All users must comply with them, regardless of position or status within the wiki. These rules are not set in stone, as certain situations may require different forms of being dealt with, though this does not mean one may use this as an excuse to gain their own way in arguments and discussions. Alongside these rules, a multitude of other helpful pieces of information, ranging from User Rights to Advice, have been set out for new and active users alike. If you disagree with, or wish to change, any of the rules or policies stated below, please visit the talk page, located here, to discuss possible changes to the rules. Fan Fiction Guidelines and Advice While no specific rules ''can be set in place for Fan Fiction, guidelines and advice must be given. If something has been missed, place it the discussion page to be considered. *'Attempt to follow canon''' - If a fan fiction does not follow canon, it may not be fully understandable to readers. *'Alternate Universe' - All fan fictions that do not follow canon, or have altered an important part of the Dragon Ball Universe canonicity, must be clearly labeled that they do not follow canon. Use this template if your fan fiction is Alternate Universe. *'Use correct grammar and spelling '- If a fan fiction has poor grammar or spelling, it can be difficult for some readers to understand the plot. If you cannot spell properly, ask a fellow user to help. Anyone would be more than willing to. *'Name pages appropriately' - If you write a fan fiction and wish to create extra pages for it, there is naming policy that we have here. If your fan fiction is called Dragon Ball OS for example, and the characters go up to Super Saiyan 7 and you wish to explain or go into detail about SS7, then must name your new page "Super Saiyan 7 (OS)" or something similar. This way, users can distinguish what pages belong to what fan fictions. This is also true for fan fiction characters. If a character is created that has already existed in Dragon Ball, such as "Vegeta", you must add a nametag to the end of the article name. This is so that everyone can easily distinguish between the many different characters (who often have the same names) on this site. *'Do not plagiarize' - Pages that include plagiarized text, pictures, templates, or other things will not be tolerated. The offending pieces will be removed on the spot, at any time, by the first administrator to see it. Plagiarism includes taking and posting stories that are not your own without permission, posting fan made pictures without permission that are not your own, posting templates without permission that are not your own, and posting anything from the canon wikis onto pages (such as copy and pasting the bio for Goku onto your fan made Goku page). Users who plagiarize may be subject to warnings and/or blocks. Community Rules These are the rules that apply to interactions between users. *'Consensus' - The wiki operates through consensus. It is the model of decision making. *'Do not delete discussion' - Do not remove discussion from a talk page unless there is blatant vandalism. This applies to all talk pages, even your own. *'Respect Neutrality' - If a user wishes to remain out of a discussion or a joint project, respect their decision. *'Respect Opinions' - If a user has a different opinion to you, respect their opinion. Do not attempt to force your opinion on them. *'Voting Policy' - One user, one vote. No prior history on the wiki is needed to vote. *'Everyone is equal' - All users, no matter what position or status they hold, are equal. All opinions hold the same weight. *'Assume good faith' - Users must not directly attack another user if they have wrongly edited something. Talk to the user in a calm manner. If they are purposely vandalizing, please refrain from instigating them, and instead contact an administrator. *'Sock Puppetry' - One user, one account. Special exceptions may be warranted. Contact an administrator for permission. *'Swearing' - Attempt to refrain from swearing. We want to keep this a site for all ages, and swearing will not always be tolerated. *'Leaving the wiki' - While this only applies to administrators and bureaucrats, it must be heavily enforced. If you are in a position within the wiki that has more rights over other users, and you wish to leave the wiki, you must demote yourself. This will prevent any possible returns that are in the wiki's wrong interest that cannot be undone easily. *'Do Not Advertise -' This is not the place to promote any other wikis you are a part of. Blogs advertising such will be deleted on the spot. *'Administration' - Do not ask to be made an administrator. You will not be promoted. *'The rules are universal '- All users are subject to the same rules. This includes all sysops and rollbacks. Vandalism and Trolling A seperate list of rules are needed for dealing with vandalism and trolling. *'Vandalism' - Users have no right to vandalize anything, be it an article, user page or discussion page. Users who are caught vandalizing will be given THREE warnings. If the vandalism continues, they will be banned for a period of time, based on the severity of vandalism. **Note: Editing created pages as an anonymous user will result in rollbacks of edits to those pages unless they are minor grammar and spelling fixes. That is, unless the IP is confirmed to be the actual user. Please try to be signed in while editing, as it greatly reduces confusion in that regard. *'Don't feed the trolls' - If you find a vandal or troll, do not berate or insult them. Instead, calmly ask them to stop what they're doing. Report them to an administrator if they continue their actions. Read this article for more details. *'Don't recognise the trolls - '''If a recent vandal or troll has been blocked, do not make a big show about how it was a great triumph. Instead, return to normal activity as soon as possible, and try to avoid talk of any specific vandal. As such, any messages, blog posts, or page edits made to antagonize trolls will be deleted on the spot. *'Revert, block, ignore''' - If you find a user vandalizing after their first warning, revert the edit, ask a member of the administrative team to block them, then ignore any more attempts they have to troll and vandalize. Read this article for more information. *'Deny recognition' - If a troll or vandal has recently been blocked, do not create pages, categories or other types of recognition. Trolls are usually after some form of recognition and by creating pages about them, you are doing just that. Read this article for more information. *'Do not encourage trolls' - If you are conversing with a vandal or troll, do not give them ideas for more ways to vandalize. Insulting them, referencing past events within the wiki's history and any other off topic or unsuitable comments can give them more motives for vandalism. Mature Content Mature content is allowed to an extent. Description of sexual activity and/or body parts are not allowed, but implied sex is acceptable, as long as you notify the reader by marking at the top of your article. If an article contains prohibited mature content, the author will be given a warning and three days to either remove the mature content or request for deletion; if the author does not comply to the warning, the article will be deleted or the section purged. If the author creates another article containing prohibited mature content, the story will be automatically deleted without warning by the first administrator who sees it, and the author will be issued a three-day ban. The author will be permanently banned upon the third offense. Swearing is allowed in the context of a fanon. However, one should use the appropriate template (found here) when writing a story with vulgar dialogue. Purposeful overuse or misuse of swearing in a fanon will result in deletion of those words. Humor Template Rules Due to complaints made by part of the Dragon Ball Fanon community, there have been rules laid out regarding its use. #The article has to be Dragon Ball-related. Simply slapping Dragon Ball into the title of a story does not make it related to Dragon Ball. Furthermore, adding the names of Dragon Ball characters does not make a story related to Dragon Ball either, if the characters retain none of their former aspects. Characteristics of Dragon Ball, such as fusion or energy attacks, must be present in the story. #Idiocy for idiocy's sake is not what this template is used for. An example of a story violating the first rule would be: *Vegeta sat at home by himself. He was baking cookies. However, Krillin came over and put laxatives in the cookies. Vegeta took the cookies out and ate them, but then he spent the next 6 and a half hours on the toilet." While the story does have Dragon Ball names and is intended to be humorous, the characters in the story are nothing like the actual characters. For this reason, the story does not actually have any relation to the real Dragon Ball universe. Stubs Pages without content (stub/admin placed templates and categories do not count as content), or with less than three sentences (or a general structure) may be deleted by admins. Admins must give the user a week after creating the page before warning them, and then give two more weeks before deleting the page. If the page cannot get three sentences in three weeks, it will be deleted. *Authors may place stub templates on their own stories, but beware that if they are less than 3 sentences long, the page may be up for deletion within three weeks (if the page has not been added to by then). User Rights *All users at the Dragon Ball Updates Wiki have certain rights they are entitled to. *All users are entitled to write a fan fiction of their liking. *All users are entitled to an opinion. *All users are entitled to vote in polls and community ballots. *All users are entitled to take part in community discussions. *All users are entitled to free speech. *All users are entitled to advertise their fan fictions. *All users are entitled to edit a page for grammar and spelling mistakes (unless the author clearly states they do not want this to occur). *All users are entitled to give and recieve advice. User Responsibilities As all users have certain rights, they also have responsibilties that they must complete. *Users may not write a fan fiction that degrades other fan fictions, users or series. *Users may not insist that their opinion is the "right" opinion. *Users may not stop others from having their vote, or stop the community from having its consensus. *Users may not disrupt discussions in any way. *Users may not stop others from having their free speech. *Users may not spam. *Users may not change or alter the storyline of any fan fiction that they are not directly involved with. *Users may not give wrongful advice or stop others from giving advice. '''For more rules, look here. For a simplified ruleset, look here